¿Cómo fastidiar a ?
by chreisthewolf07
Summary: Diferentes maneras de molestar a cualquiera de Sonic :)
1. ¿Cómo fastidiar a Sonic the Hedgehog?

**Hola, bienvenidos a este pequeño especial, aquí te mostraré la forma de enchinchar a algunos personajes de Sonic. Pero, antes de iniciar, quiero decir que esta historia se la dedico a una de mis amigas, ella es Jani The Hedgehog, así que solo digo, Jani.. este fic es tuyo!**

**Bien, gozen : )**

_**¿Cómo fastidiar a Sonic the Hedgehog?**_

Dile que Shadow es muuuuuuuchisimo más genial que él.

Dile que los chillidogs ahora están evenenados

Pinta sus púas y demuéstrale que él es una copia barata de Shadow

Roba las zapatillas de Shadow

Dile a Shadow que él las robó

Ríe mientras observas como Shadow acaba con él

Dile a Amy que Sonic dijo que ella está gorda

Solo siéntate a observar cómo ella lo asesina con su martillo Piko Piko

Dale a sus fans su correo electrónico

**Bien, review y te leo en el próximo capítulo ; )**


	2. ¿Cómo fastidiar a Silver the Hedgehog?

_**¿Cómo fastidiar a Silver the Hedgehog?**_

Dile que Blaze no lo ama, ni lo amará

Mancha sus botas con barro

Tiñe sus púas de rosa

Dile que Sonic le pintó tres o cuatro de ellas

Rie mientras Sonic es destruido por los poderes psíquicos de Silver

Dile que Shadow y Rouge son sus padres

Si no te cree, muéstrale unas imágenes de Devianart para probárselo

Ríete mientras él se desmalla

Hazlo leer esto


	3. ¿Cómo fastidiar a Tails?

_**¿Cómo fastidiar a Tails?**_

Roba sus herramientas y dile que Knuckles las tiene

Antes de ello, dáselas a Knuckles como un regalo

Dile que Rouge es su mayor fanática

Pinta todo el X-Tornado

Dile que Sonic lo hizo

Rie como loco mientras ves como Tails golpea a Sonic muchas veces con una llave inglesa

Pinta su piel de azul

Llamalo un fanático loco de Sonic

Muestrale una foto de doctorado de Sonic besando a Tails Doll

Finalmente muéstrale unas fotos Sonails y rie mientras se desmalla


	4. ¿Cómo fastidiar a Knuckles?

_**¿Cómo fastidiar a Knuckles? **_

_Dile que parece un cabeza de Jamaiquino_

_Rompe la esmeralda maestra_

_Recolecta todas las piezas_

_Daselas a Sonic para ver si se transforma en una forma super_

_Cuando vea el desorden de la esmeralda, dile que Sonic lo hizo_

_Ponte cómodo mientras observas el show_

_Muestrale unas imagenes Knuxonic y miralo correr mientras grita como una niña_

_Pinta sus puas estilo Shadow y dile a este que Knuckles esta tratando de imitarlo y muestraselo_

_Riete mientras miras como Shadow le ataca con un Lanza Caos_


	5. ¿Cómo fastidiar a Rouge the Bat?

_**¿Cómo fastidiar a Rouge the Bat?**_

_Dile que Shadow está muerto_

_Roba su ropa_

_Véndelas por internet_

_Dale nueva ropa, pero antes córtala con tijeras_

_Dile que Amy está enamorada de ella_

_Has lo mismo con Amy_

_Cuando se vean una a la otra, siéntate a observar el pleito que tengan_

_Cuando sepan que tu fuiste el autor de esa broma, corre sin límites_

_Dile que Sonic cree que es una gorda mantecosa_

_**: )**_


	6. ¿Cómo fastidiar a Blaze the Cat?

_**¿Cómo fastidiar a Blaze the Cat?**_

_Dile que Silver no la quiere_

_Compadécete de ella_

_Dile que Sonic le dijo "gatita minina"_

_Ríe mientras ella quema a Sonic_

_Roba sus ropas_

_Escóndelas en la habitación de Sonic_

_Dile que Sonic las robó_

_Carcajea mientras observas como Sonic es asesinado_


	7. ¿Cómo fastidiar a Cream the Rabbit?

_**¿Cómo fastidiar a Cream the Rabbit?**_

Secuestra a Cheese

Si pregunta por él, dile que Amy lo secuestró y ríe mientras observas como ambas se pelean hasta deschongarse

Dile que su voz es muy fastidiosa

Amarra sus orejas en un nudo, luego obsérvala intentando volar

Dile que Tails dijo que Cosmo es mucho más linda que ella

Pregúntale si le gustan las zanahorias

Dile que a Charmy le gusta ella

Hazla ver la película "Hasta el viento tiene miedo", cuando acabe, obsérvala llorar hasta mearse

Dile que es muy infantil

Si haces varios de estos puntos, aléjate lo más posible para evitar oírla gritar a las cuatro vientos


	8. ¿Cómo fastidiar a Shadow the Hedgehog?

_**¿Cómo fastidiar a Shadow the Hedgehog?**_

_Pinta sus púas color azul y dáselas a Amy como regalo_

_Roba sus anillos y dile que Sonic lo hizo_

_Ríe mientras observas como Sonic es brutalmente asesinado_

_Cuando se acerque a ti, grítale "¡ASESINO!" señalando sus púas, después corre hasta donde tus pies resistan_

_Dile que Rouge está muerta_

_Llámalo "experimento fallido de Black Doom"_

_Dile que ese Black Doom es su padre_

_Cuando trate de recordarlo, dile que cayó en la broma y corre sin límites mientras ríes maniáticamente_

_Dile que a María nunca le gustó, y ni siquiera le agradó_

_(Si realmente aprecias tu vida, no hagas lo último)_


	9. ¿Cómo fastidiar a Amy Rose?

_**¿Cómo fastidiar a Amy Rose?**_

_Dile que Sonic está muerto y nunca la amó_

_Pregúntale si es daltónica_

_Dile que ella le gusta a Shadow, Silver y Mephiles_

_Cuando lo hayas hecho, observa como Sonic ahora sí se pone celoso y ya no quiere nada con ella_

_Siéntate a ver como Amy se vuelve loca por toda la situación_

_Muéstrale imágenes de Google de ella y Cream…haciendo cosas_

_Dile que Sonic prefiere a Sally y que dijo que ella es mucho más ardiente que ella_

_Pregúntale si "rosa" es su color natural_

_Pregúntale si su color favorito es "azul"_

_Secuestra a Sonic y amárralo en su sótano_

_Si lo haces no insonorices ese lugar_

_Tampoco hagas que Sonic tome una dosis de Viagra_

_Pero, si lo haces, solo espera a escuchar los gritos provenientes del sótano_

_Si haces todas estas cosas, corre lo más que puedas antes de que Amy te asesine con su Piko Piko Hammer_


	10. ¿Cómo fastidiar a Vector the Crocodile?

_**¿Cómo fastidiar a Vector the Crocodile?**_

_Dile que suena como el "Gordo Alberto" en helio_

_Recuérdale que no ha "Detectado" nada en años_

_Báñalo en miel y luego muéstralo a Charmy_

_Roba los juguetes de Charmy y échale la culpa a Vector_

_Si haces los dos puntos anteriores, acuérdale a Charmy que tiene un aguijón_

_En caso de hacer estas cosas, siéntate a observar como Vector huye gritando como vieja de Charmy_

_Rétalo a una pelea_

_Filma todo el encuentro con una cámara_

_Luego sube el vídeo a Youtube de ustedes, con Vector llorando después de haber perdido, y mira como la grabación se hace viral_

_Pregúntale si fue criado en una alcantarilla_

_Pregúntale si sus auriculares reproducen la canción "Cher"_

_Dile que Vanilla no lo ama y está enamorada de Espio_

_Si lo haces, mira como patea el trasero del camaleón_

_Dile que Charmy es realmente su hijo_

_Dale de comer a Charmy nueve onzas de azúcar y enciérralo en un cuarto con Vector_

_Dile que su joyería es falsa_

_Si haces todo esto, huye lo más que puedas antes de que él te asesine desgarrándote con sus colmillos_


	11. ¿Cómo fastidiar a Espio?

_**¿Cómo fastidiar a Espio?**_

_Dile que Charmy dice que él apesta como ninja_

_Observa y ríe como Charmy es asesinado_

_Roba sus armas ninja y reemplázalas con juguetes de plástico_

_Dile que Godzilla es su primo lejano_

_Cuando esté escondido (estilo ninja), acércate y grita "¡Espio está aquí!"_

_Pinta a Espio color rosa y llámalo todo el día "Pinky"_

_Muéstrale algunas fotos "Vecpio" y ríete mientras él se vuelve loco y se esconde haciéndose invisible todo el tiempo_

_Machaca su cuerno_

_Hazlo leer esto_


	12. ¿Cómo fastidiar a Charmy Bee?

_**¿Cómo fastidiar a Charmy Bee?**_

_Córtale su aguijón_

_Roba sus juguetes_

_Roba su casco y tiñe su pelo color púrpura _

_Dile que Vector hizo los dos puntos anteriores_

_Ríe mientras observas como Charmy deja a Vector como kiwi Luego de picarlo varias veces_

_Llévalo a una colmena de abejas y dile "Bienvenido a casa"_

_Ponle un frasco en frente y grítale "Miel, por favor"_

_Dile que Vector contrató a un exterminador de abejas para el Team Chaotix_

_Ríe mientras él vuela por todos lados gritando como niña_

_Dile que las abejas están extintas_

_Ríe mientras ves como se va a un rincón a llorar_


	13. Cómo fastidiar a Shadow the Hedgehog II?

_**¿Cómo fastidiar a Shadow the Hedgehog II?**_

_Cambia sus pistolas por lanzadores de agua_

_Dile que María dijo que era totalmente anti-zoofilica y le daba asquito_

_Afeita su pelaje totalmente_

_Mete su piel rasurada en una bolsa, y pon esta y el afeitador en el cuarto de Sonic_

_Cuando pregunte con demasiada ira quién lo hizo, dile que Sonic fue_

_Luego siéntate a ver como ahora sí Shadow asesina a Sonic con toda el alma y furia_

_Tiñe sus vetas rojas color verde y luego llévalo donde Mephiles_

_Cuando se vean, dile que son gemelos_

_Una vez hecho, ríe mientras ellos se vuelven locos_

_Abofetéalo en la cara_

_Si haces esto último, corre a toda velocidad (si se puede, más que Sonic)_


	14. ¿Cómo fastidiar a Sally?

_**¿Cómo fastidiar a Sally?**_

_Recuérdale que ella no ha estado en la Tv desde los 90's_

_Dile que su Papi perdió todo su dinero_

_Pregúntale si le gustan las nueces_

_Dile que Sonic es un mujeriego (ya saben, por ella, Amy, Fiona, Mina, etc, etc, etc)_

_Dile que Amy será reina por un día_

_Pregúntale si ella fue alguna vez socia de Alvin y las ardillas antes de ser de la realeza_

_Dile que Amy dijo que está enamorada de ella_

_Pregúntale porqué ella es tan inteligente, pues ella usa la computadora para todo_

_Engáñala diciéndole que Sonic quiere casarse con ella_

_Si lo haces, huye antes de que ella mande a cortarte la cabeza._


	15. ¿Cómo fastidiar a Metal Sonic?

_**¿Cómo fastidiar a Metal Sonic?**_

_Reemplaza su combustible por Pepsi_

_Cántale varias veces "no tienes sentimientos, no tienes sentimientos", no nos hagamos tarugos, los robots no tienen_

_Descarga todas las canciones de Justin Bieber a su disco duro sin decirle_

_Entrégalo como regalo de cumpleaños a Chris Thorndyke_

_Remodelado en un go-kart y dalo a Sonic para competir en una carrera_

_Pregúntale "¿Si tu odias a Sonic, por qué eres idéntico a él?"_

_Hazlo leer una historia yaoi entre él y un ShadowAndroid_

_Pregúntale si tenía algún "secretillo" con Amy en Sonic CD_

_Haz que Tails le construya una Metal Amy, na' más para ver qué pasa?_

_Luego..._

**_CIRCUITOS SOBRECARGADOS!... CIRCUITOS SOBRECARGADOS!... CIRCUITOS SOBRECARGADOS... ... ... ... ...PUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM! ! ! ! !_**


	16. ¿Cómo fastidiar a Tikal?

_**¿Cómo fastidiar a Tikal?**_

_Dile que parece hippie_

_Ocúltate abajo de un lago, cuando se asome, habla con ella y hazla creer que eres Chaos_

_Busca un sitio llamado "Mobius Unleashed", y muéstrale el papel que ella juega en algunos cómics_

_Enséñale un vaso de agua, dile que es Chaos y luego bébela, mira su reacción_

_Recuérdale que ella murió virgen_

_Si lo haces, dile que fue a causa de su "pecho plano"_

_Hazla ver la TV y mira como ella cree que hay alguien atrapado en la "caja"_

_Dale un par de auriculares y luego ponle Rock n' Roll, luego mira cómo se vuelve loca por el gran ruido_

_Engáñala para que se una al ejército, para que vea que el mundo no es tan tranquilo_

_Preséntale a Big y dile que es su tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-nieto en el futuro_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Acerca del sitio que mencioné "Mobius Unleashed", si les dio curiosidad y quieren visitarlo, les recomendaría que lo pensaran muy bien, ya que cuenta con contenido, un poco fuerte, les digo porque yo me lo encontré, lo vi y...no veré a Sonic de la misma forma ahora, brrrrrrr.. si desean echarle un vistazito, allá ustedes.<strong>

**; )**


End file.
